True Feelings
by Red-tiki
Summary: As usual Shizuo tries to find Izaya to kill him but what if Izaya doesn't want to play cat and mouse anymore but instead decides to live with him. Shizaya
1. Cat and Mouse

**Just a quick one-shot I decided to do on my fav pair in Durarara! Hope you like it and please review :)**

* * *

><p>"IIZZAAAYYYAAAAA!" The blond-haired man in a bartender suit said, as he stomped down Ikebukuro's park. He carried a street light in one hand, dragging it on the ground causing a loud screeching noise while sparks flew out from the contact with the concreted path.<p>

Not far away, sitting on the park bench, Izaya Orihara heard the shouting for him. The same shout as usual, however it didn't really scare him, he knew what was coming. Suddenly the street light had landed right next to where the raven haired man sat, not flinching at the crash it made. The light of it flickered as it died.

Now not standing too far away, the puffing bartender made his way over to the man sitting on the park bench.

"Finally! I've…got...you..." He stood in front of the Izaya, who didn't even look up at Shizuo.

"Listen Shizu-chan…I'm gonna die soon."

A bit confused at what he was saying Shizuo blinked twice and slouched his body.

"huuuh?"

Izaya got up and started to walk away, still not making any eye contact with Shizuo and keeping his hands in his furry jacket pockets.

"Hey! Get bac-" Shizuo said, stomping after him but was interrupted by Izaya.

"If we keep at this cat and mouse game, I'll be dead soon."

Shizuo laughed at what Izaya was saying.

"Isn't that the point?"

Izaya turned into an alleyway.

"Laugh all you want Shizu-chan, but do you really want me off the face of this earth?"

After hearing Shizuo stop, he turned around, taking his hand out of his pocket while holding onto his pocket knife, pointing it out at the bartender.

"If you really do, then kill me, now." Saying that, he let the knife fall to the ground and dropped his arm to his side. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, giving Shizuo the opportunity. Shizuo charged towards Izaya, grabbing his neck and pinning him against the wall, making a dent.

"Arrg! You piss me off!" His large hands squeezed around Izaya's slender neck. Izaya slowely opened his eyes, smirking at the blond haired man. His arm reached out and grabbed onto the bartenders sleeve.

Shizuo was gritting his teeth in anger as his grip tightened. Izaya's grip loosened on his sleeve, his mind started going fuzzy ,and his sight started blacking out until the hand on his neck let go completely. Izaya gasped for breath, while still holding onto Shizuo's sleeve.

"I can't do it…" He sighed.

"You…wanna know why, Shizu-chan?" Izaya spoke while he finished catching his breath. Izaya lifted his hand from Shizuo's sleeve to the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly closer to Izaya's face.

"It's because Shizu-chan likes me." Izaya pulled Shizuo into a kiss, he could here muffled sounds coming from Shizuo but he didn't really care. Izaya licked Shizuo's bottom lip, then snuck his tongue into his mouth. The raven haired man wrapped both his arms around the blond haired man, Shizuo moved closer towards Izaya and grabbed onto his black top. His tongue played around with Izaya's but quickly separated as Shizuo pulled back while pushing Izaya away. Izaya had a quick glance at the bartenders red face as he turned around and began walking out of the alleyway.

"I never said I liked you Izaya Orihara…"

He heard a snicker from Izaya who still stood against the wall, Shizuo left the alleyway and began walking back on the street.

"_I love you…"_ He whispered.


	2. Surprise Guest

**Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but with the help of .71192 it's become a multiple chapter story! Yaaaay, so bare with me because I might be slow to upload new chatpers. I'm a year 12 so I don't have much spare time, but i'll do my best! Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>The raven haired man stood comfortably at the door with his hands in his pockets and bags on the ground. I stood in the door way with my hand on the door handle, deciding whether to close the door now or regret it later.<p>

"You were serious? I'm not letting you in." Without allowing Izaya to start talking I began to close the door but was stopped by his foot.

"Listen Shizu-chan, I just need to stay here for a bi-"

"Why here!" My grip tightened on the handle, I was trying to keep calm but I wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Why can't I Shizu-chan, would you really let me live on the streets?"

_Trust me Izaya, you would be better out on the streets than in my house._

"Go find somewhere else, move your foot otherwise I'll crush it."

Izaya placed a hand on the door, pushing it open.

"Maybe I don't want to, let's just help each other out here."

_Izaya didn't want to go somewhere else? What's that supposed to mean…_

"And what are you doing for me?" I asked, curious as how Izaya could possibly help me with anything.

"I don't know Shizu-chan, think of something. Now let me in!"

With that Izaya pushed pass me,skipping into my house but leaving his bags outside for me to take in. I sighed as I realised the door handle was no longer stuck to the door, but I had accidently pulled it off.

_What's a few days gonna do?_

"Oi Flea, at least take your bags in."

"I'm a guest aren't Shizu-chan. Bring it in for me."

_So annoying…_

"Grrrr!" Without thinking my body moved on its own and threw the door handle in my hand towards Izaya who effortlessly dodged it. The door handle didn't manage to break anything, but had landed on the floor and rolled under the sofa. Then I picked up Izaya's bags and threw those across the room, landing outside one of the doors.

"Not too shabby…" He said while poking one of the table ornaments and ignoring my burst of anger. I puffed as I stared blankly at him, wondering if he had forgotten what happened the other day.

"…but it does need some improvements." He continued after scanning the pile of clothes and smirking back at me.

"Well…I wasn't really expecting any company until half an hour ago when you called and practically invited yourself over."

"Now now Shizu-chan, that's enough time to clean up a bit. Plus it's not like I _want_ to be here, I just don't have anywhere else to go."

After hearing that, I felt this weird feeling, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Was it that feeling of rejection? I had thought Izaya chose to stay at my house on his own… then again, who else would want Izaya at their house? I was actually flattered hearing that Izaya wanted to stay with me on the phone. I guess no one thought of him the way I did. While thinking over my own feelings I sighed and slumped onto the couch.

"I still don't get why you're here…"

"I couldn't go back if I wanted to anyway, there's nothing there."

"Well for now you have somewhere to stay, so be thankful flea. You'll sleep in my bedroom, the room with your bags outside."

I closed my eyes, I wasn't sure why, but today I was even more tired than I usually am. Maybe from work, or I was overwhelmed that the guy I loved was staying with me. I just hope I'm ready for this long battle of keeping my feelings hidden, obviously he doesn't' feel the same.

"You're…not going to ask anything else?" I knew Izaya was watching me, I didn't feel like talking anymore so I made myself more comfortable on the couch and completely ignored his question. After a while I heard him walk away and close the door behind him, finally I could have some peace and quiet…I knew there wouldn't be a lot of that anymore.

* * *

><p>To my surprise, the first few day were actually quiet, I was out mostly with Tom, while Izaya kept himself locked away in <em><strong>my<strong>_room, probably on his laptop. Sometimes when I walked pass I could hear him manically laughing, not once did I think that was normal at all.

The most we talked that first week was when I came home one day finding Izaya half-naked after having a shower. I slumped onto the couch while trying to ignore him as he walked past, with the towel around his waist and his hair dripping. I felt kind of annoyed, I wanted to think it was because my floor was getting wet, but it was because I was being tempted by the devil itself. Izaya locked himself in his room, I calmed down and closed his eyes, I found it so much harder to breath when he was around.

A few minutes later Izaya came back out, this time wearing pants but still topless and his hair still dripping. I quickly sat up as the raven haired man ignored and walked straight pass me while tossing his towel onto the couch.

"Oi! Dry your damn hair!" I grabbed the towel and threw it at the ravens head. Izaya payed no attention to the towel on his head and kept walking.

"It'll dry eventually Shizu-chan."

_This guy….is he even trying?_

I started gritting my teeth together. It was always so frustrating with Izaya around, now more than usual. I didn't understand anything he did, that's what annoyed me. I got off the couch, stomped up to Izaya, grabbed the towel and shook it to dry his hair.

"Hey! Stop it, I can do it myself!" Izaya said while stepping backwards while trying to push my hands away.

"Obviously you can't otherwise you would've done it!"

"Shizu-cha-aah!"

As Izaya moved backwards, his foot got caught on the wire from the lamp and started falling backwards. His reflex was to grab onto my arm to be held up, but I also lost my balance and fell on top of him. There was a long awkward pause…

"Uhhh…Shizu-chan?"

After a few seconds, I realised what just happened and lifted myself up.

"You…i-idiot."

I tried to hide my face away from Izaya because I could feel my cheeks go hot. I quickly turned and began walking away, leaving Izaya on the floor to untangle his foot.

"Next time, dry your hair properly."

With that, I walked down the hallway and locked myself in another room, leaning my back onto the door as I mumbled.

"Damn…I don't think I can handle another day with this flea…"


	3. Behind the door

**Hi! Sorry it keeps taking me long to update, I'm a busy year 12 girl. It's nearing the end of the year so I will be even busier, please don't hate me for it but I'll try and post asap!** **Again credit goes to too, she's helped me alot with this fanfic. Now enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>I sat down and leaned my body across the table, now wearing a black V-neck long sleave top. A sigh left my mouth, Shizuo had stayed in that room for almost an hour now, what was he doing? I didn't even know what was in that room, the door was always closed. I took my pocket knife out and began playing with it, spinning it around my hand. I was so bored right now, I considered going online to chat but I thought no one would be on at this time.<p>

I heard the click of the door opening and sat up quickly. Shizuo ignored me and walked straight for the front door, my eyes followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"It's late, there's nothing to do at this time.

"We'll see"

With that Shizuo slammed the door shut and the room became quiet once again. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Shizu-chan was angry at me always made me happy, yet I felt something else too but I didn't know what it was…

After sitting for another 5 minutes I thought I would take a sneak peak of that room. The chair made a screeching noise when I pushed it away allowing me to walk towards the closed door while I shoved my pocket knife back in. I glanced to the front door to make sure Shizuo wasn't coming back yet then turned the handle. My heart was beating fast, not sure why though, I guess I was a bit excited and nervous to see what was in the room. I opened it just enough space for me to pop my head in. The room was pretty empty except for the drawer with flowers and photo frames on top, it was dark yet a few candles were lit. There was also a sliding door which led to a small garden. What was this? I opened the door more and walked towards the drawer, all the photos had a girl with black ruffled hair down to her shoulders, and auburn eyes.

"interesting…" I mumbled to myself. There was one photo of her that lay on top of the drawer without a frame, it was her and Shizuo together. Her arm linked around his neck and the other holding up the camera, she had a big smile on her face and even Shizu-chan looked like he was blushing. I opened one of the drawers, and it was filled with little boxes, one box had the silver bracelet that was the same as the one in the picture. I picked it up and looked closer at it, it had the word 'Akane' engraved onto it.

"Izaya!" In shock I quickly turned my head to see Shizuo standing by the door.

"Put it, down." He said while gritting his teeth.

I kept my usual act and let out a chuckle. "Oh, what's this Shizu-chan? I never knew you could get so obsessed over someone."

"SHUT UP!" His breathing began to get faster as he clenched his hands into fists.

It was clear the Shizuo didn't want to ruin anything in this room, and getting him angry wasn't going to help. However I couldn't help but entertain myself over this. I dropped the bracelet to the ground and leaned my foot over it.

"You don't want anything to happe-" Before I could finish my sentence, Shizuo had charged towards me and grabbed my black top.

"If you crush that bracelet…I will crush everyone single one of your bones, one by one." I stared at him, his chestnut coloured eyes pierced through me. He wasn't even kidding, to be honest I was feeling a little bit afraid, I'd never seen Shizuo look like that before. I wasn't thinking straight, I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his, he pressed his lips back onto mine, deepening the kiss, before his body froze in realization, he quickly pushed me away.

Now he also looked a bit shocked and wiped his mouth.

"Get out…"

"It's 2 am where am I suppose-"

"GET OUT!"

I didn't know what else to say, a bit confused at what was happening at the moment. I left the house without saying anything else, I stood outside the front door briefly, letting out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in. It was so cold that I could see my own breath. I put my hoodie on, shoved my hands into my pockets and began my walk to nowhere. I guess I was just giving Shizu-chan some time to calm down before I went home. Shizu-chan. The thought of him made me burst out laughing, he was so angry that it was entertaining. Yet this time I felt scared, I stopped laughing. Who was that girl, and why does Shizuo care so much about her? I'm an informant, I should know this, especially about Shizu-chan, how did I not know? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise the few murmurs and footsteps trailing behind me. I felt a tug on my hoodie and quickly swung around, hitting the arm away and held out my pocket knife.

"I told you, it was him!"

"What the fuck!"

"he he, this'll be fun."

They all talked at once, all smirking as they slowly moved towards me.

"Well…if it isn't the red daggers…" I said in my usual voice.

"Good to see you to Izaya." The leader said as he stepped forward.

"Are you really? Because I'm sure it's the opposite."

"So I guess you know it was us then?" He said while also pulling out a knife, the blade itself was a dark red.

"How could I not, the graffiti was written all over what was left of my flat. Thank you for cleaning out my closet, I needed to throw out some old clothes. Oh and thanks for also taking my phones, it's not like I had any friends to talk to anyway. You really helped me out."

The leader began to get angry, his eye twitched and his grip on the blade tightened. I could hear a little growl escape his lips.

"Also, it was great that you decided to ta-"

"AARGH SHUUUT UP!" He yelled as he lunged forward with his red blade, I stepped to the side, grabbed his arm and twisted it around before another one ran towards me. I swiftly kicked him to the ground while still twisting the leaders arm, as I twisted his body followed and I bent forwards and flipped him over my body. Another member came so close to slashing me before I promptly jumped backwards.

"We'll save this for next time, I can't be bothered right now." I said as I quickly backed away and turned down an ally.

"Oi, get back here!"

"What are you idiots waiting for, get him!"

"C'mon, let's go!"

I sprinted for a while until I heard their footsteps become more distant, I wanted to go back to Shizu-chans now, but had to slow down as I became tired. I bent over and rested my hands on my thighs has I waited for my breathing to slow down.

"What the…" I mumbled as I suddenly noticed that my black V-neck top was torn as I had a cut on the right side of my stomach. Since I had such an adrenaline rush before I hadn't realised the pain it was causing, now when I tried to straighten myself back up I flinched because it made it even worse.

I took a few more steps but stopped again as I groaned in pain. I could only walk a bit more like that for a few minutes until I felt dizzy. My legs wouldn't listen to me anymore and collapsed. I didn't want to think anymore, I was tired. I just wanted to sleep. I let my mind go blank.


	4. Red Daggers

**Hello! Thankyou guys for taking time to read my story. Now a few times I've tried to credit yet it doesn't come up so I'm going to try again. Credit to Mika, she's helped me alot on this :)**

* * *

><p>I had been sitting on the floor for ten minutes now, trying to calm myself down. I wasn't sure whether it was still anger or shock that Izaya kissed me once again. I didn't understand what was going on. He was just playing right? He already figured out I liked him and now he's just playing around. Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed the bracelet was still lying on the floor in front of me. I picked it and stood up, gently placing the bracelet back in the drawer. After closing it I couldn't help but to glance at the picture of Akane and I together.<p>

Letting out a sigh, I whispered "Akane…What do I do?" thinking she might have been able to hear me. I don't know why but I thought maybe if I listened she would reply, but there was just silence.

Shit…it was quiet. Izaya left already didn't he?

"Dammit!" I cursed while knocking myself in the head. I'd screwed up big time. Who knows where Izaya's gone to now or when he'll come home, I better find him quickly. I left the house as I was, trying to figure out which way to go first. I didn't know anywhere Izaya would go but to Simon's restaurant, which was closed at this hour. I walked around aimlessly on the empty streets with only small gangs here and there. This was all useless; there was no way I'd find the damn flea!

"Hey, is that Shizuo Heiwajima?"

I could hear a group of footsteps coming towards me, probably one of those gangs. I didn't have time to be nice, I just wanted to find Izaya.

"What the hell do you want?"

The gang stopped as the crowded in a semi-circle around me.

"Yes! It is him!"

"Score! First it was Izaya Orihara and now Shizuo!"

_Huh? Did he say Izaya?_

Since he seemed to know something I decided to threaten him first. I walked up to him and grabbed onto his top, lifting him up so only the tip of his toe reached the ground.

"What was that? About Izaya?"

The rest of the gang slightly stepped away, not saying anything.

"Uhh…n-nothing."

"Tell me what you know!" I said while shaking him.

"Why do you want to know?" Another said while stepping forward.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Shizuo doesn't care for Izaya or the other way 'round."

That's right…no one knew he was living with me at the moment. I know I cared for Izaya, but the other way? Did Izaya really not care for me? I was wasting my time with these idiots, and was getting impatient. I clenched tighter onto the guy I was grabbing and threw him into the air.

"Arrrh! Stop wasting my time and tell me!" I yelled as I charged at one after another until one of them would talk.

"For crying out loud you bunch of idiots! Just tell him what happened with Izaya, we've got nothing on Shizuo anyway." The leader finally said, he was standing at the back with his arm wrapped around another guys shoulder, looked like he couldn't stand properly. I was frozen in a position about to punch one of the gang members but he started talking.

"Alright, alright! It's just that we bumped into him not long ago and we had a bit of a play before he ran off."

"Yeahaha I even managed to get his blood on my blade." Another said while chuckling, my reaction was to punch him in the face, which I did and he went flying into the nearest wall.

"Where'd he go?" I said, now gritting my teeth. I was hoping Izaya was still okay.

"I-I dunno, somewhere that way…" He pointed down an alley.

I quickly ran down the alleyway, the gang didn't seem to really care, they were probably relieved that no one was seriously injured, except maybe the guy who was thrown in the air; I didn't see where he landed. Oh who cared about that anyway! My goal was to find Izaya, and fast. It was starting to drizzle and it was cold. Why the hell did I do this?

I'd reached the other end of the alleyway, there was no sight of Izaya. I stopped to catch my breath and noticed little red splotches on the ground. As soon as I noticed a trail of splotches, I sprinted. I had to hurry because the rain was getting heavier and was fading away the splotches, this was my only chance of finding Izaya. I had to find him, I just had to, there's no way I'd forgive myself if I couldn't do at least this much. As I ran I noticed a body up ahead, it had to be Izaya!

"Izaya! Heey Izaya!" I crouched down beside him, the pool of blood surrounded him.

_Shit. This is bad._

I turned his body over, he was out. I lifted his body over one of my shoulders and continued walking slowly now. I knew exactly where to go from here. I didn't know how bad Izaya's condition was but from the amount of blood he was losing it seemed pretty bad. I tried to hurry without causing anymore troubles for Izaya. Luckily it was too early for many people to be out, if anyone saw me carrying Izaya, they'd be questions straight away.

When I reached the door, I kicked it down knowing no one was going to answer. Suddenly Shinra and Celty came rushing out of their bedroom to look at what the noise was. Celty was wearing plain black pyjama's and what do you know….Shinra even wears his lab coat to sleep? Sometimes I thought there was something seriously wrong with the boy.

"W-whaat are you doing Shizuo!" Shinra whined while Celty tapped away on her phone. I continued to walk into their apartment finding somewhere to put the flea.

[What's with Izaya?]

"He's injured. Fix him Shinra." I said walking towards where Shinra was clearing a table. Celty left the room and came back with towels, I had forgotten I was soaking wet and probably creating a wet floor.

"Will do! But…why are you with him?"

I lay down Izaya on the table and took a towel from Celty and tried to dry myself with it.

"Uhh...We're living together, for now."

Huuh? Are you serious! Did you do this to him!" Shinra's eyes were big and his hand was pointing at Izaya.

"N-no! Well, yeah…I guess in a way it's kind of my fault…but I didn't physically do it! It was the red daggers."

"Red daggers, I don't kn-"

[I've heard of them! If they managed to cut Izaya, you better check that wound soon]

Celty typed away quickly on her phone, even without a head you could sense she was worried.

[Apparently they use some sort of poison on their knives.]

"I'm on it! Wow not only is Celty worried for Izaya, but Shizuo, even you seem to be worried…"

After listening to Shinra I became aware of the worried expression on my face and quickly looked down to hide it.

"Well yeah…it's not like I hate him."

"Really? Then how do you feel about him?"

"Uhh…well, I-"

"ow-ow-ow-ow!"

I glanced back up to see Celty pulling on Shinra's ear, back over to where Izaya was lying.

[Stop chatting and hurry up and help Izaya!]

"Alright alright, If it means you'll love me even more than you do no- aah!"

With Shinra's reply he received a jab to his stomach before he started his work on Izaya. He first had to take off Izaya's soaked jacket and black V-neck, something made me want to watch yet at the same time it made me too flustered. I walked into another room and leaned against the wall, Celty followed.

[Don't worry Shizuo, you're secrets safe with me]

Along with the message she gave a nod, indicating her consideration towards me.

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it was realy hard trying to end this chapter. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapt, it's just the time to write it... but if you guys leave some reviews it'll inspire me to write faster :D<strong>


	5. Awake

**I'm sorry I've taken so long! It's getting really hectic now with all my assignments, tests and studying. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I became aware of my surroundings now that I had woken, yet my eyes were still too sleepy to open. I could tell I was back in Shizuo's bed from the soft feeling and the smell of the room, it's smelled a lot like smoke. As my eyes were still trying to focus I tried to look towards the warmth on my left hand where there was a figure. When the image finally set in, I realised that Shizuo had fallen asleep on the side of the bed while clutching my hand. It gave me such a shock that I quickly pulled my hand away causing Shizuo to wake up.<p>

".mm…huh?" He mumbled while sluggishly looking up towards me with an exhausted face, it was obvious he clearly didn't have a good sleep. It had looked like Shizuo was going to say something awkwardly about holding my hand but before he could the words slipped from my mouth.

"What time is it?"

"uuhh I think around 3pm." He said while he fixed his clothes, he had slept in his usual bartender outfit.

"How'd I get back here?"

"Does it matter? You're here no so who cares. Shinra who fixed your wound however it still needs to heal so you can't move around too much for a few days. Even though he's such an annoying guy, I'm glad he's good at his job. I think we both need to give him a bit more credit. " I didn't know what to say back to him and I guess Shizuo was feeling a bit awkward that I wasn't saying something.

"uumm…I'll be back in a while, stay in bed." He said while lifting himself up. He didn't wait for me to reply and left the room leaving me to lie in the silence. After he left I realized I wasn't in my usual outfit, I was wearing my plain black pyjamas. Did that mean Shizuo had undressed me?

"AHA! HAHAAHAHahahaa!" The thought of it made me laugh too much that it hurt! Then I remembered that I had injured the right side of my stomach and it probably wasn't the best idea to move around too much now. I guess it doesn't matter, at least I wasn't conscious, probably would have made it worse. Then again, isn't it a bad thing I wasn't conscious? I was completely defenceless and he could have done anything. If Shinra fixed my wound, does that mean Celty found me and took me to Shinra's? I don't think Shizuo would have looked for me after that scene at his house.

…Sitting in this bed is boring. There's nothing I can do but think and it's giving me a headache. My stomach is hurting too, but I think that's because I'm hungry. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. When Shizu-chan comes back I'll tell him to get me food.

I wondered what my stomach looked like now, I lifted my black top to see that it was all bandaged from the stomach up to my chest. The door clicked and I tried to cover my body in time but it wasn't fast enough. Shizuo had walked in, both of us weren't sure how to react. Things were even more awkward than before, I didn't think that was possible for Shizuo, but why did I feel awkward?

"I…uhhh, brought you some food, since you haven't eaten for a while now…." Bringing in a tray with eggs, bacon and toast.

"I'm not much of a cooker, so…I'm not sure if this will taste good or not." He said while placing the tray over my lap.

"I also found a bell, that way if you need me you just ring it instead of using your voice."

"ahaha! Are you going to be my personal maid from now on?" I said jokingly trying to make the situation seem just like they used to be.

"Yeah I guess so." Uhhh, that didn't sound right. He didn't even try to fight back. Just as he did before he just left the room. What the hell is going on? Shizuo isn't the same without fighting back even a little bit. That's it. I'm going to fix Shizu-chan. This bell should do the trick.

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"Hey you're using the bell?" Shizuo said while popping his head in.

"What do you need?"

"I want coffee."

"Got it, be back in a sec."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"Yes?"

"I've finished with the tray now."

"Okay, I'll take it."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"you okay?"

"Yeah I just need my laptop."

"Where is it?"

"It's on the table over there."

"Here you go"

He he. This is kind of fun.

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"What do you need?"

"Can you turn the light on."

"No worries."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"Yeah?"

"I need to pee."

"oh…uhh."

"Just help me up!"

"Oh that's all? Okay..."

"What do you mean that's all?"

"…nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"mmm?"

"Can I have another coffee?"

"Yeah…no more after, it's getting late. You should go to bed."

"yeah that's fine."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"…now what?"

"Can you turn off the light."

"yeah…go to bed…"

"Soon."

Almost there….

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding<em>

"Whaaattt?"

"My laptop died. I need the charger."

"Are you serious?! That's it Izaya! GO TO BED!." With that he slammed the door and didn't come back.

"AHAHAAH!" Mission complete. I think he should be fine for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your expectiations, I'm trying here! Hopefully I can get at least two more chapters up before I reach my exam period, I'm trying hard for all of you readers here. It would be nice if you could please leave a review, thhaanks! :)<strong>


	6. Body Issues

**Ahhh! I'm sorry I haven't been updating quickly! I've been pretty busy, but I really hope you guys like this chapt. **

* * *

><p>Uuggh… that damn bell was ringing again, the sound was driving me crazy. It just felt like it was echoing through my head, giving me one hell of a migraine. I thought he would use it for proper needs, not every 10 minutes! It was such a hassle to get off the couch, this definitely wasn't easy. I was already exhausted and I knew this was just starting, there was a long way to go. Even though I couldn't feel the pain, I could tell that my body was sore because of the way I was moving. When I tried to carry something heavy, I either almost dropped it or did drop it. Once I finally got to <em><span>my<span>_room, I leaned on the open door waiting for Izaya's request.

"Shizu-chan~~ the blanket isn't covering my left leg, it's cold." He wiggled his foot to show me where his leg was as if I was stupid.

"You called me in here for that!"

He was so frustrating, I stomped over to the bed and pulled the blanket over.

"Maybe it's because your pyjamas are so thin!"

_Wait a minute._

"yeah but-"

"speaking of which, you haven't changed out of those…"

"Because I-"

"YOU HAVEN'T WASHED FOR TWO DAYS! IZAYA GET YOUR ASS IN THE BATH NOW!" My instinct reaction was to pull him out of bed, until he started yelling ow then I realised he was injured.

_Right….that's why. He can't take the bandages off yet and they aren't allowed to get wet, what's the best way for this…_

"Can you give me a sponge bath shizu-chan…" Izaya said in a seductive voice while I guided him to the bathroom, I felt my face turn completely red. I may have been picturing it in my head but _NO_. _That's definitely not going to happen…no matter how much I would. Okay no._ I just have to stop and think. _But I could be touching his slender body -_aarrghh shut up mind! Think properly...I use to always wear a plastic bag over my arm casts, but we can't use a bag for his body. We can wrap it with the plastic wrap! Got it.

"Wait a second, alright?" I said while I placed Izaya on the edge of the bath and scurried off to find the plastic wrap. I don't even know where half the things in my house are because I never use it. It's most likely in one of the drawers in the kitchen I thought while heading that way first. First drawer, nope. Second? No…Third? Here we go! Who would of thought? My mood has lightened a bit, I wonder why that is.

I got back to the bathroom to find Izaya once again, lifting his top, this time to take it off but he was struggling. I think because he couldn't lift his right arm high enough because he's stretching the right side of his body. He hadn't seen me yet but I wasn't sure whether to look a different way or if I was supposed to help him.

"uhh…you need a hand?" I put the plastic wrap down and walked over. He turned around with slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"yeah…a bit…"

I wasn't sure how to approach this, I wouldn't say I was a gentle type but I was trying. I was feeling uneasy while I lifted his top, trying so hard not to make any facial expression whatsoever. I lifted the sleave off his left arm first, _why couldn't Izaya do that? It would have been so much easier, _that way I just needed to pull the whole top off his right arm, he didn't even need to lift it. I placed his top on the edge of the bathtub and went back for the plastic wrap.

"Now we just need to wrap this around your body to cover the bandages."

_Okay don't look at Izaya's face…don't stare at Izaya's body. Just get it over with and get out._

He sighed with disappointment. "Well…that's another way to do it. I would have preferred a sponge bath."

_Ignoring that…_

I began unravelling the plastic and started wrapping it around Izaya's…slim body. It was surprisingly soft I just wanted to put my hands on his waist and touch him more.

"hmm? Shizu-chan, what's that face for?" My attention was brought back to Izaya's face which was looking up at me and smirking. _Aahh! He so knows what I'm thinking. _ I tried to focus my eyes on my arms wrapping the plastic but I could just tell Izaya was analysing my face. _Stop it, no more thoughts like that. Almost done wrapping, then I can get out of this damn room_

Once I finished, I left the plastic on the bench top and hurriedly tried to leave the room.

"awww is that all?" I heard Izaya playfully say as I was closing the door behind me.

"If you need me, I'm out here." I closed the door behind me and leaned on the back of the door. That was too tempting. If I'm stuck in that situation again I have no idea what I'll do. I still can't tell what he'll do let alone what he's thinking. I mean, he's already kissed me twice, and I have no idea why. I don't even know what I'm thinking! All I know is that these feelings are not going away any time soon. I was taken out of my thoughts as I felt the door open and my body felt backwards, I hadn't even realised I had slid down the door and sat on the ground.

"Uh…I'm finished. There's no clothes in here."

_Right! Clothes, now it just looks like I'm doing this on purpose._

"Sorry! I'll go get some, what do you want to wear?"

I hopped off the ground and again scurried, towards the drawers and waited on Izaya's answer.

"Mmm, just my black and red pyjamas."

I opened his drawers, everything was laid neatly with the red and black pyjamas lying on top. I took them and walked back to the bathroom door which was slightly opened with half of Izaya's face and arm through the gap. I could only see that from the corners of my eyes as I was trying to avert them from that direction. I stretched my arm out to give him the pyjama's but he left his hand on the pyjamas long before snatching it out of my hands, as if he was waiting for me to make some sort of move.

"Geez!" With that he slammed the door right in my face leaving me standing there stunned, then I noticed that my fingers were stuck between the door.

"oh…do you mind opening the door for a second?"

"woops!" I heard Izaya yelling on the other side and the sound of his damp feet rushing back to open the door. As soon as the door swung open and drew my hand back looking at the dent made on my crushed fingers. The door had swung with such a force that it loosened the towel wrapped around Izaya's waist leaving him standing there stark-naked.

_Oh my god…._

Izaya began walking closer towards me and grabbed the hand that was caught in the door, looking closely at it. How could he not have noticed that his towel fell off?

"Is your hand okay?" He said as he looked up at me. I couldn't look…_Look anywhere else. Just don't look at him._

"uhh…" Words didn't seem to come out of my mouth, instead I nodded my head. "I-Izaya…your towel f-fell…" I managed to get out.

"huh?" Looking down, he realised the he was bare, let go of my hand and slightly hunched his body over to try and cover but he wasn't putting much effort into it.

"I thought it was colder out here." He mumbled, leaned his face down because it was going red, I mean, of course it would in this situation for a normal person, but Izaya? He went back in the bathroom for his towel and hid behind the door.

"I'm g-gonna head out now. You're fine taking off the plastic yeah?" I said as I turned around, trying to leave the room as quickly as possible, anywhere was better than here right now.

"Yeah…sorry." Was the last I heard before the door closed again, creating the barrier between us. Distance from Izaya would be really good right about now….I don't think I can stay so composed, my mind was going insane. I need him out of here asap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou all so much for reading, pretty pleaaaase leave some reviews. I never know if anyone actually enjoys my stories or not. haha I'll try and update at least one more time before my exams coming up. I'll be working hard for you! :)<strong>


	7. Blossoming

**Hi...this is awkward...but I didn't even know Akane is an actual character in Durarara. I haven't read the manga, sooo I'm not sure what to do about this now. I guess it can be a different Akane? Unless you guys just think it's the same one, I don't know if it's OOC or not, so yeah...It's weird because she looks similar to how I imagined it, but her hair is messier and is around the same age as Shizuo. Okay I'll just shut up now. I don't even know if you guys read this part or not haha**

* * *

><p>A part of me didn't want to leave the room for a while, after changing it took me half an hour just to leave the bathroom. Now I was curled up in bed with all the blankets over my head, so far not moving from here for 3 hours.<p>

I heard the door creak and held my breath, frozen under the blankets to hide my embarrassed face from Shizu-chan. If he couldn't hear me breathing, then he could definitely hear my heart beating. Why was my heart beating so fast anyway? I mean, it's not like I'm uncomfortable being seen naked, even Namie had seen me naked once or twice. It was never any big deal, shouldn't I be more nervous if a girl saw me naked than a guy? And out of all guys, Shizuo?

"I-Izaya…you awake?" He said in a low soft tone that made a shiver go down my spine, it was actually quite soothing. I heard some sort of rattling for a few seconds before silence took over. The warmth of his hand appeared on my shoulder, although to him it probably just looks like a giant lump.

"I brought you some food to eat, after that, take your painkillers." He kept his hand there for a few seconds before moving it away, leaving my shoulder cold once again. Speaking of pain, my stomach was aching, I wasn't even sure if it was because I was hungry or because of the cut. As soon as the door clicked shut I threw the blankets off me and pounced for the food. A sandwich? How boring…oh well. I didn't even care what I was eating right now, I just needed to fill my stomach.

The door clicked again and I sat frozen with half of the sandwich shoved in my mouth and crumbs all over my face. The door slowly swung open displaying Shizuo leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Hmm? So you were hiding from me."

"I wammbf…" I tried to speak, forgetting that my mouth was full of bread. I felt like sinking into the bed and shoving my face under the pillows. What the hell was happening to me? I unintentionally dropped my head in shame.

"If this is about what happened earlier…" Shizu-chan paused as I now actually did shove my head into the pillow, along with a groan indicating for him to stop.

"heh, it's okay, it happens." He's laughing at me...Oh god. He doesn't care, he's enjoying my misery. Without looking, I threw the rest of the bread in my hands to the area I heard his voice coming from.

"Oi! That took a lot of effort you know? I'm not the best chef around."

"mmm" I moaned in a low voice into the pillow, indicating him to go away.

"Alriiight! I get it. I'll leave." Even if that tone was a bit frustrated, I could tell he was acting playful. He's more comfortable around me now…and here I am with my face buried into his pillow to hide my flushed face. This time after hearing the door click again, I stayed still for a few seconds before tilting my head sideways and letting out a huge sigh. I began to notice every time Shizu-chan was around now I found it harder to breath. Was I falling in love with him?

Nope. No. Definitely not. Impossible.

I just….enjoy teasing him.

I reached over for the other half of the sandwich and sat up to nibble on it. It didn't even taste that good…he really isn't a great cook. And this is just a sandwich! Well I guess it's an improvement from all that take away food he eats.

I sat around in the room for a few more hours, constantly checking on my laptop if anyone was online…nobody. Geez, it seems like everybody is busy, and I'm stuck in this house doing nothing. Wait…what's this? I had an email from Namie…I hadn't told her about leaving the house, or even that it had been vandalised by the red daggers so she was surprised to see the houses state. She had already hired cleaning services… and furniture replacements…and a few places to repair the walls…great. I should be happy right? I can go home soon…

I decided to get something to snack on, my body was still pretty tender, I had to make sure I didn't move the right side of my body too much and walk slowly. Since I could move a bit more now, I didn't have to keep bell, half of the time Shizu-chan didn't hear it until the fourth ring anyway. I passed the couch that Shizu-chan had been sleeping on, it looked worn out compared to when I first arrived. In the kitchen I found a shiny red apple and began to munch on it.

Shizzu-chan was nowhere to be seen…not that I was really looking for him. I had passed all the rooms he could be in except for that room with the closed door. I walked slowly towards it, listen for any kind of sound indicating he was in there…but there was nothing. I quietly opened the door to that room and I could see through the glass sliding door, Shizu-chan sitting in the little garden with cigarette in his mouth. He looked so peaceful sitting out there that my feet started to move by themselves and before I knew it I was standing at the sliding door. I slid open the door and closed it behind me, joining Shizuo on the grass to stare at the skies. He didn't acknowledge I was there, he breathed out the smoke while sighing. He hadn't been smoking for a while, he never smelled like smoke. Shouldn't he of been getting cranky without smoking? Maybe it's opposite for violent guys like him, they become nicer when they don't smoke. The thought made me snicker.

It was still a bit bright but the stars were beginning to come out. It wasn't warm but I didn't feel cold because of my long sleave red and black pyjamas. After finishing my apple, I placed the core by my side and lay down, placing my hands across my chest.

"Do you always come and sit out here Shizu-chan?"

"When I have time." He said while he took the cigarette into his hands from his mouth.

"It's nice." I said while closing my eye and breathing in the scents of the blossoming flowers around.

"Yeah…refreshing."

There were long pauses of silence yet it wasn't awkward. The sound of the wind rustling the leaves was calming.

"Shizuo?"

"mm? You actually said my name." He mumbled while he lay himself down in a comfortable position with his arms resting under his head.

"…Do you like Akane?" I hesitated to ask but managed to get the words out. I turned my head to look at him slightly, not wanting to look directly at him. He took a long time to answer, probably trying to find a way to twist his words around.

" It's…hard to say. I guess I did in the end but uhh not at first, she was a bit annoying but I guess it kind of grew on me." He was using past tense? "I knew from day one that she had a crush on me, she was so persistent…"

"was?"

"Y-eah..she passed away…about 5 months ago."

"…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, heh, I know this kind of stuff isn't really something you're good at." He could see I was struggling with words to say at a time like this. Obviously, I had never tried to sympathise with humans before, but I felt like I needed to do something for him.

"Besides…you already know I…." Shizu-chan realized what he was about to say and stopped midsentence. He likes me now? Right…why am I so relieved? A smile grew on my face, but it wasn't my usual smirk, it felt different.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled while I sat up and leaned over Shizuo giving him a light kiss. He didn't expect it and I felt him jerk in shock, I parted and had a quick glance at his face before standing up and walking back inside, his eyes were wide, his face was flushed and his hand was covering his mouth. He quickly sat up and turned to watch me as I went to the sliding door.

"S-STOP DOING THAAAT!" I couldn't helped but laugh now, his reactions were classic.

I'm not even sure myself why I keep doing that but it's quite entertaining. I definitely don't want to leave anytime soon, I'm having way too much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! And I apologise for that whole character mix-up. Next time I should check beforehand. I'll try and publish one more chapter before my exams but in the meantime please review! :P<strong>


	8. Cravings

**Hello!** **It has definately been a while. I've finished my exams now so I'll be able to write more frequently, I'm sorry I was away for so long.**

* * *

><p>My mind was distracted by something else, I wasn't able to control myself. So far I had snapped 3 knives, crushed the TV remote, pulled off 2 handles from the doors and now I was lying on a broken couch. I just wanted to relaxed and flopped myself on top of it like I usually did, but I guess the couch was too worn out and split into two. Aaarrggh! This was so frustrating! What the hell am I supposed to do now!?<p>

That night I was layering a few sheets on the floor, trying to make it at least a little bit comfy for a bed. I always hated sleeping on the floor.

"Huh? Shizu-chan, why sleep on the floor when you can sleep with me?" The raven hair said in a casual tone.

_Does he even know what he's saying?_ The thought of us sleeping together in a single bed made me tense up.

"That's not happening." I managed to say while smoothing down the sheets, trying my best to ignore Izaya who was now standing next to me and watching me make the 'bed'.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep in your own bed."

"No! You need to sleep on a proper mattress, it's not good since your body is already tender…uh Shinra said."

"Did he now? The option is I either sleep on the floor, or we sleep together. Your choice." He silently waited me to give into his request.

_I hate him. I seriously hate him right now…_

"…fine." I mumbled.

"hmm? What's that Shizu-chan?" He said playfully.

"I said fine."

"To what?"

"To sleeping together…"

"Great! Okay let's go to sleep now." The raven hair tugged on my arm to lift me up and lead me to my bed room. Lately I hadn't been wearing pyjamas because I was lazy although I thought it would be more comfortable to wear my pyjama white shirt and grey pants if I was sleeping on the floor.

I got in bed first, facing the right on the right side, and Izaya joined and lay on the left facing the left since he couldn't lean on his right side. Since it was a single bed, we had to sleep fairly close to each other else one of us would fall off.

No matter how tired I was I couldn't seem to fall asleep knowing that Izaya was lying right next to me unguarded. Does he even understand how hard it is? I purposely turned my body away from Izaya so I didn't have the urge to do anything, though this is the side I usually sleep on. There were so many thoughts that just kept running through my mind, it was starting to give me a headache. I checked the small digital clock closer to Izaya, and it was already 5 in the morning. It's just not fair how he's sleeping so peacefully! That's it…I waiting a little while longer before deciding to go talk to someone. There was only one person I could talk to about this and feel at ease with.

After changing into day clothes I left the house and called up Celty knowing that whatever time it was, she'd always come and help me. Soon after we had arranged a meeting spot she drove up on her motorbike, screeching as it stopped, leaned it to one side while tapping away on her phone.

"Hey Celty."

The headless rider stretched out her arm showing the screen of her phone.

[Moring Shizuo, are you okay? You look exhausted.] She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah…I didn't sleep at all last night, I had to share a bed with Izaya."

[Huh? He's okay with that?]

"He's the one who offered!"

[That's strange! Then it seems things are going well.]

"Celty, I have no idea what he's doing most of the times. He does something and then he says another, I'm getting really confused and I don't know what to do. This is so frustrating! I get this craving for him and I can't do anything about it because he's just playing around."

[What does he do?]

"…You know...like, kiss...and stuff."

She started typing rapidly [He kissed you!]

"A few times…"

[Then just tell him how you feel! It seems he's more open with you than I thought.]

"He already knows though."

[Did you tell him?]

"Well…no, he just sorta guessed."

[Well you should tell him!]

"Ahh…okay. Easier said than done…but I guess I'll tell him then, thanks Celty."

[No problem! I'll be cheering you on, and I bet Erika will be too!]

"heh yeah. Then we'll talk later, see ya."

[Bye Shizuo, goodluck!] She nodded her head and then slipped her phone up her sleeve. The sound of a horse neighed while she started her motorbike again and drove off.

I took out a cigarette and lit it while going to see Tom, we had planned to see many debtors, these people annoy the hell out of me, and at least I get to blow off some steam with em. I probably wouldn't be home until a while later, Izaya can wait.

* * *

><p>On the way home I worked up all my courage and planned what I wanted to say, however when coming home I found him already asleep. I felt relieved at the same time a little disappointed, it would have been to get off my chest. It's weird, usually he would be staying up checking information on his laptop.<p>

Tonight Izaya slept on the right side facing the left. _Dammit…_now I can't face the way I usually sleep. _This is horrible._ I sluggishly slid onto the other side of the bed, facing the left as well, there's no way I can sleep facing him…well there's no way I can sleep anyway.

Just as I closed my eyes I felt something slide across the right side of me, my eyes opened wide. It was Izaya's hand that was now sliding down my stomach, my initial response was to grab is hand then I turned my head a bit to face him.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm just playing Shizu-chan."He said seductively while trying to move his hand down again however even without using much strength I restricted him.

"I don't want to play Izaya! Go to sleep before you hurt yourself."

I was trying not to pay much attention to the raven hair but he suddenly pulled back his hand while I was grabbing it making me turn onto my back. Next thing I knew, Izaya was on top of me, I knew I had to stop him before he did anything else otherwise I'd give into my own craving. My heart was already beating so fast and I was finding it hard to breath.

"Stop being so stubborn and let me play" He whined while now unbuttoning my shirt, I grabbed both his hands with mine to stop him again, he froze for a second and leaned down and whispered into my ear, his breath making shiver run down my spine.

"Just say it already."

"S-say wha-mmf" I was cut off by Izaya's lips smashing against mine, the forceful kiss slowly turned into a long tender one. Izaya's hands began unbuttoning again but this time I didn't stop him, my own hands were lifting off his top, we parted for him to lift the top off his head and continued to kiss again. I couldn't stop myself now, my cravings for Izaya were too much.

While caressing his slim body I felt something sticky and instantly opened my eyes and pulled his face away from me. I glanced at the bandages around Izaya's stomach and saw the red blood seeping through.

"Izaya! You're bleeding!" I yelled while pushing him off me so I could check his wounds.

"Doesn't matter…don't stop." He mumbled while leaning close to me again to kiss my neck. Once again I had to fight my urge, if he's wounded like this, there's no way I can do anything.

"No! We have to get the woun- Oi! Izaya!" The raven hair had passed out and now had dropped all his weight onto me. Dammit! I needed to get him to Shinra now. What the hell was I doing anyway? I was actually going to…do it with Izaya? The thought made my cheeks go red. It didn't look like he was going to stop so...does that mean he loves me?

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading. Hopefully this was worth the wait for a chapter? Maybe? No? Okay... well please review, and I shall have the next chapter out soon :)<strong>


	9. On the Couch

As my mind began to wake up, I started to realise that I wasn't in the same bed I had been sleeping in for the past two weeks…well almost two weeks. This time when opening my eyes it seemed to look more professional, it's not like I was in hospital but it had that type of vibe although it still looked like a normal bedroom.

"Goooood morning!" As soon as I heard that annoying voice I sighed in frustration.

"Well hello, Shinra. Of course I'd be sent to you again. Don't tell me…you've taken samples of my blood, or even better, you've injected some fluid into me as a test for one of your weird experiments." I said with a smirk on my face, there was no telling what Shinra could do to anyone's body while unconscious.

The lab coated man chuckled as he sat down onto a swivel chair and pushed it close towards me, then began checking my bandages. "No, none of that…Celty wouldn't let me."

"Hmmm? What's this, is she actually defending me for once?" I teased while lying still in the hard bed trying not to move my body while Shinra examined it.

"Only because Shizuo told her too, when it comes to him Celty will do anything. Wait…does this mean he's my competition? Oh no! I've got to watch out now, I can't lose my lovely Celty to a guy like him!" Without paying attention, the lab coated man's hands pressed down harder on my body as he went on about his crisis.

"Ahh!..." Realizing my sudden pain Shinra pulled away his hands quickly. "Don't worry, I've got information on someone he's interested in at the moment." It sort of slipped out of my mouth as if I was bragging, it's not like I wanted him to know it was me. Or maybe I said it to calm Shinra down.

"But no one can resist Celty's beauty! It's impossible!" Shinra was throwing is arms around and started ruffling his already untidy hair. I lay there staring at this human, how could he be so smart yet such an idiot at the same time. Soon after he let out a sigh while resting his hands on his lap and suddenly put on a serious face. "Izaya, is everything okay? I-I mean…with a certain male in bartenders uniform..."

"What…do you mean? Why the sudden change in subject?" I tried to keep my usual tone not to give away anything about what I thought.

"Well you see…when he brought you here, he seemed, a bit out of it? He wasn't really paying attention to anything we were saying, and then he randomly told me that you had to stay here for two weeks no matter what." Although Shinra was usually a clown, it worries me that even he can be so serious. This is why humans are so interesting, they can go beyond others expectations…especially Shizu-chan.

"Did he now? Well I guess he's sick of me already. "

"Hahaha! Yeah I'm shocked he managed just one day with you!"

"Hey now, you should watch who you're talking to Shinra."

"heh no I mean it in a good way…"

"I don't understand how in any way that can be taken well."

Shinra stood up in frustration. "That's beside the point! So, why do you have to stay here for two weeks?"

"Beats me… I can't go home yet and I guess Shizu-chan doesn't want me at his house so I'm stuck here." I said as my eyes followed Shinra as he walked further way with his back faced to me.

"And just when I thought Celty and I could have some peace, she hasn't been going out much since you haven't been giving her any jobs…anyway!" he spun around now to face me while stepping backwards and pulling the door closed with his head between the gap. "You're here so there's nothing we can do! One of us, Celty or I, will always be home so you'll never be alone okay? Celty brought a few things you might want to use, and if you ever need to get something that's left at Shizuos, she can get if for you. BYYEE!"

The door shut, leaving me in silence. This was just like the first time I woke up in a different environment after an incident, except this time it didn't seem fun. Everything was more fun with Shizu-chan around. These two weeks were going to be so long, it's too boring around here.

* * *

><p>The two weeks seemed to go on forever, especially since neither Shinra nor Celty were any help at all. Shinra was always too busy or didn't take me seriously, and Celty…Celty just didn't like me that much. I was so glad to get out of that crazy house yet at the same time I didn't feel like leaving. It wasn't that I had grown attached to their house, of course not. I just didn't want to go back home. My flat. Namie had sent me a few emails notifying me that since she had hired the best crew, my flat had already been cleaned and fixed.<p>

I was already lying down on top of the bed in my flat, the room smelled of freshly painted walls and polished floors. In this place there's no one to welcome me home or no one for me to wait for. Even though it was only a short time, I can't remember what it's like no to have someone around. I wanted to go back to Shizuo's house but there was no reason for me to stay with him anymore. My wounds couldn't be any better thanks to Shinra's weird treatments and strange body techniques.

It didn't feel like my home, come to think of it, it never really did. Now every time I thought of home, I pictured that protozoan. I wondered why that was. What was going to happen between us now, go back to the way we were before? I admit it… I did kind of miss him. And his house did have a relaxed atmosphere even though we didn't get along. And I never felt lonely even when I was alone. And I think…I think I possibly love Shizuo.

All these kind of thoughts were going through my head so I wanted to leave the flat and go somewhere outside, anywhere. Just as I was opening the main door, Shizuo was about to knock on the door.

"Eh?"

"Uuhh..."

We both stared blankly at each other, why was he here? He used his hand that was already in mid-air to take off and fold his glasses, then placing them inside his vest.

"Izaya…What are you doing here!?" His sudden outburst shocked me that I flinched.

"I live here." I said while I walked back into my flat and stretching my arms out. The other male closed the door and followed me to sit on the couch.

"Well, yeah…b-but-"

I sat on the right, leaning my body to the left with one arm stretched over the top of the sofa. Shizuo sat on the left facing forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head down.

"Simply put, I have no reason to go back to your house." I don't know what to do or what I want. Just by acting how I used to, I can make up my mind based on Shizuos decision.

"I thought that if you wanted, you could…live with me." His head lowered even more to hide the slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Huuuuh?"

The blond abruptly lifted his head up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Only if you want to!" after his outbreak he looked down again while collecting himself. "I mean… I've cleared out the room that held the memories of Akane, so if you want you can always stay there, and plus you'll have that garden all to yourself."

"You cleared out that room?" I was a bit stunned, to think that the big and tough guy that I saw get so upset over a bracelet is able to suddenly throw everything away. I had to repeat it to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about doing it for a while. It's time I look passed all that's happened and going for what it is that I want. See, in the past, I realised too late what I felt and didn't have a chance."

Once again he looked at me, yet this time his chestnut coloured eyes became calm and easier to look at, I was drawn to them.

"So this time, I'm not wasting my chances." I hadn't realised how close he had come towards me, now inches away from my face. No part of me wanted to pull away so I waited, and slowly leaned towards as his lips softly pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped both of my arms around Shizuos neck, pulling him down as I lay on the couch. While our tongues played a battle of their own, I began to unbutton the masculine man's vest after he placed his glasses on the coffee table in arms reach.

One by one our clothing pieces reduced until we were completely nude. By now Shizuos kisses became more vicious, he began biting areas on my neck and collarbone which made my heart race even more than it already was.

"Tell you what…Shizu-chan. If you say that you love me, I'll move in with you." The blond seemed to ignore my request and hungrily made his way to my already erected cock, his tongue played with the tip before taking it fully in his mouth. I grabbed a fist full of Shizuo's golden locks and covered my mouth with the other to stop the moans from escaping my mouth. Shizuo pulled my hand away from my mouth, pinning it to the side and now hovered over my body.

"Don't." He gawked at me while I caught my breath again before smashing his lips onto mine. I could feel our bodies get hotter and wherever the blond touched had a tingling sensation that made me crave more. I felt a sudden pang that made me cry out yet was muffled by the kiss, the brute had shoved his finger up my ass with his free hand. Soon after, he added a second while his other hands grip on my wrist tightened as I tried to wriggle my arm out. My free arm was holding onto him, but I wanted him closer.

"Lube?" Shizuo said in between kisses, he really wasn't wasting his breath on words.

"Nngg…ong af anmmy..." I tried to say that I didn't have any but the damn protozoan wouldn't let me say anything. It didn't matter anyway, Shizuo should know by now that I could take an amount of pain, then again…this is having sex with the monster of Ikebukuro we're talking about. Shit.

After forcing his third finger in, I could feel my body want more and I could already tell Shizuo was getting impatient too. My stifled moans came to a stop as Shizuo pulled out his fingers and released his grip on my wrist, as I glanced over I saw the area he grabbed had red marks. My attention was drawn back to the blond grabbing onto both my thighs and lifting my legs over his shoulder then positioning his hands on my waist. I could feel him pressing the tip of his cock around my opening making my mouth gape in anticipation.

"AAHhh!" With a powerful force the brute slammed his dick completely in which made me grab onto his strong arms. He began fairly slowly to make sure I was okay as well as he could see my eyes tearing up. It's not like I wanted to cry, but it was painful. All I could feel is the burning heat inside me and hear Shizuos deep groans as he thrusted. As he was getting faster he leaned down towards me and to get him closer I tried to hold onto his back but ended up clawing my hands onto him. The blond really wasn't holding back, although it was painful there was so much pleasure.

The masculine guy placed his mouth near my ears allowing to clearly hear his grunts but then in a husky voice said the words:

"Izaya, I love you."

At that exact time he hit my g spot and his breath on my ear made my body shudder, I leaned my head back as I cried out.

Shizuo paused for a while and stared at my flushed face, catching his breath as I caught mine.

"…You came from me saying I love you?" Once again the blond grinned, I knew he felt it get tighter again.

"Y-you said it really sexy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Yeah...I'm not used to writing smutty fanfics so forgive me! I'll get better just you guys wait. Thankyou for reading! Please leave a review, it would help me to improve :)<strong>


	10. Later On

**Hello I was supposed to publish this before Christmas but it got really hectic, sorry about the delay! This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>It's been two months since that event and Izaya has moved in with me. It's hard to think that before that event we were so different. Hunting down only to fight and badmouth each other, and running all over the city like mad men. I guess that was pretty fun, now it'll be a lot more peaceful around the city.<p>

I snuck into the bedroom where Izaya was already sound asleep, and crept into the right side of the bed. My room has transformed into a study room now, and I sleep with Izaya in our new bedroom. It was a bit larger than my room anyway, and has a great view.

The raven had his eyes shut lightly, breathing through his slightly parted lips. I reached my hand over to fix the dark hair that fell onto his face.

"mmm…" Izaya scrunched his face up and cuddled closer to my chest, the sight made me smile and chuckle to myself. With the arm that was already lifted, I wrapped it around his body and pulled him closer. I could smell the sweet scent of the ravens hair now brushed against my chin. Who knew that the flea that used to hate me would be living in the same house as me and sleeping in the same bed.

I glanced down after Izaya placed a light kiss on my chest and now circled his fingers around the scar from the time he sliced it with his pocket knife.

"Now…we both have scars." He lifted his sleepy eyes to look at me as he spoke.

"Yeah, made from the other person."

"hmm? You didn't do it."

With the arm that was wrapped around him, I traced the side of Izayas body until I reached the area of his scar. "It was my fault though, I told you to leave the house. If you didn't, there wouldn't be a scar.

The raven haired snickered and closed his eyes. "Whatever you say Shizu-chan. You just want me to have something to remember you by. " I've come to realise that the informant always seems to know how I'm feeling or what my intentions are. I don't get how he can tell, and when I ask him he just says 'I know, because I love you.' He seems to say that quite a lot, where as I still find it difficult to say those words…but there is always on great outcome to saying it.

"Hey Izaya…"

"Yeah"

"I really love you." I observed the minor delay until the words registered in his head. The raven hairs eyes flew open and his face went a deep shade of pink. He tossed his body onto the other side, finding a way to hide his flushed and embarrassed face from me. I know he's always acting so cunning and clever, but when he makes that face and tries to hide it, he looks absolutely adorable. The way he tries to cover it up just makes it even better, it always makes me laugh. Once again I wrapped my arm over his body in a cosy position.

"I love you too…" The informant mumbled.

"You know, we're almost like newlyweds." I proclaimed with a smile on my face.

"Che, go to sleep."

"If you say so my lovely wife."

Izaya didn't reply but as he reached forward to switch off the lamp his face was still able to reach a darker shade of red. The way his personality can change so easily amazes me, there are still so many unknown things about Izaya I have yet to find out about. Every time I find something new, it gives me more to love. I enjoy how we're living right now, just being in each other's presence is enough for me and I hope that doesn't change.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou to all those who read my story and please leave me a review on what you thought. Byyyee!<strong>


End file.
